my RETURN (anime)
by cutemimiko
Summary: Zola had returned. but she is about to face another adventure:)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: after a long period of time I'm finally back! This is my return of the comeback offering! Enjoy **

My Return

Chapter 1: Worthless

For the past six months all I see was darkness and completely darkness. What should I expect I'm stuck with the 'darkness' itself. I sighed. But at least I can still hear something beyond this stupid prison. I hear Shu and the others talk every time they visit the sealed grounds like they're visiting a dead person in ones tomb. But on the contrary I'm not dead. Being sealed with the darkness doesn't mean that I lost my life. Unfortunately this information is exclusively for me. Duh! How can I tell anyone if I can't even get out of here! This is perfect! Just perfect. It looks like those kids are having their routine of fighting again in front of my "TOMB".

OUTSIDE THE SEALED GROUNDS

"Shu! What on earth are you doing?" Jiro snarled. Shu was taping a weird drawing in front of the tomb.

"I'm posting Zola's picture. Every tomb has their picture in it right?" he was almost finish when Jiro quickly removed it and threw it somewhere. Shu quickly stood up and shouted.

"what is your problem? Why did you do that? What you just threw is a work of art! It took me days just to finish my masterpiece!"

"Masterpiece? That pathetic thing doesn't look like Zola!" Jiro hissed.

"You can day that again maro!" Maromaro added. Shu lost his temper and the tension began. But before anything brutal happens Kluke shouted.

"All of you! Stop it! Can't anyone remember the reason why we're here? We're here to visit Zola's tomb not to start another cockfight!"

"Kluke's right. Don't you have any respect for Zola's memories?" Bouquet added. The boys looked at each other then started blaming each other. Kluke started packing her things.

"What are you doing kluke? " Bouquet asked. She looked puzzled. Even the boys stopped fighting and stared at Kluke who remain speechless. Finally she stood up and said.

"I'm leaving." She was about to walk when the boys stopped her.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Jiro said. Tears started rushing from Kluke's eyes.

"Kluke…" Shu tried to comfort her but she shouted.

"I had enough of this! It's been months since Zola left us but look at us? What's the difference? Every time we come here you always start fighting! You never change! " She started marching towards a different direction.

"Hey but our village is that way. Aren't you going home maro?" Maromaro asked.

"What's the use of living together? Were not the seven soldiers of light anymore? We don't have shadows anymore and don't forget we don't have to fight the darkness because we already sealed it WITH ZOLA! " She screamed. Deafening silence filled the place. Jiro took his thing and said.

"She's right. There's no reason for us to be together. Zola is the one that can gather us together. Without her were not a team. I guess this is the end." He started walking to another direction.

"Oh come on guys! Please don't do this!" Bouquet started crying. Shu comforted them and said.

"Let them go. We don't need them!" Bouquet continued crying.

"This won't happen if Zola was here maro." Maro maro sighed.

INSIDE THE SEALED GROUNDS

Great! Just great! It's my fault again! It's always my fault! I'm worthless. I deserved to be stuck here forever!

COREEN LIBRARY

A man was reading beside a tall pile of books. One can notice that all of the books had a common topic: "darkness". He stopped reading and said to himself.

"Be patient 'my princess'. You'll get out from your prison." Then he smiled like a devil.

**Author: should I write the next chapter? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: thanks for the wonderful feedback for the 1****st**** chapter. I promise to do my best so that you won't get bored with my story. And sorry for waiting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon. This is just a Fan Fiction**

Chapter 2-New Comer

-ROSEKSTAN-

Logi's POV

Ever since Rosekstan was established I took the place as the king. Others would think that I'm happy with this power and authority that I have. Honestly I'd rather be a general than a king who had nothing to do but sit down on my office to do a lot of paper work, talk or to allies. What a boring life! I missed the old days. Those days when I roam around Grand Kingdom, train with other soldiers and fighting the rebels, especially those pesky little brats. My advisers suggested me to have a queen so that I won't get too bored and of course, for me to have my heir. I don't need a queen and I don't need a heir! The woman that I want to be with is already gone. And about the heir thing – someone knocked on my door.

"May I come in brother?" Speaking of the devil, here comes my "Heir".

"Yes you may 'Leo'." And a tall man went in. This is my little brother Leo. He's a researcher that is why he is always out of the country for his studies. Some thinks he's an informant but he's not researching for a living. Others call him as my opposite, he prefer studying than fighting. He doesn't even know how to use a sword! And because of that reason I ordered him to return to our country for security purpose. Leo stepped closer and looked around.

"Is this really the king's office? I thought I entered the storage room!" he chuckled. I also looked around and noticed it too. This place is mess!

"I'll call the maids to clean this room." I was about to touch my communicator when Leo stopped me.

"Let's just clean this together! You're just seating here all day! Cleaning a bit would stretch those muscles. " he suggested. He has a point there. I really need a little exercise. I stood up and folded my sleeves,

"Alright then, let's get started." he gave me a high five and we started cleaning my office. While cleaning Leo exclaimed

"I missed this! Cleaning with my big brother! I missed our bonding and the memories that we shared together!" I sighed. This fellow is very dramatic! He opened one of my drawers and spotted something.

"Is this a rug or what?" he lifted a red scarf with a skull printed in it. I snatched it and snarled.

"Never touch this! And for your information this is not a rug!" I placed it back to my drawer. He looked straight into my eyes.

"It belongs to someone special right?" He whispered. The nerve of this brat! Should I call the guards and get him killed at once?

"Why are you blushing brother? Did I say anything interesting?" He continued teasing. If he weren't my brother maybe he already dead! I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Don't be so malicious! It belongs to…" I stopped. My heart started beating very fast.

"To?" His eyes widened as well as his annoying smile! I want to punch him right now!

"To Zola." I finally said. His happy face was replaced by sadness.

"Oh, Zola's. I missed her too. I wish she's here with us. " he sighed. See, I told you this fellow is very emotional. Maybe being very smart will make you nuts! We continued cleaning but he kept silent.

"Can we visit her tomb?" He finally spoke. I was shocked, that idea never came out from my head!

"Please big brother!" He showed his puppy eyes. He's really insane! He even pouted his lips! Is this really my brother? He continued forcing me to come with him. After minutes of whining I finally said.

"ALRIGHT! Cut the freaking act out will you?" he smiled like a kid then jumped for joy! Information: he is 26 years old, 2 years younger than me. And look at him. Very childish! We finally finished cleaning my office.

"I'll go to the garden to pick some flowers for Zola, dress up and I'll be back after 15 minutes!" he said then left. For the past five years I did everything to keep myself busy in order to forget her. But because of my brother her memories seemed to haunt me again. Oh woman! What have you done to me! I better stop this nonsense before Leo returns and see me like this.

-INSIDE THE SEALED GROUNDS-

After that major quarrel my friend never came back. I guess they already forgotten me. I admit I missed then so much and I wish that I'm out this forsaken place so that I can see them again!

"Do you want that to happen my princess?" Someone spoke. I looked around to find where the voice came from but no one was there.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I shouted. I don't want to talk to anyone that I don't see.

"I'm sorry my princess, but the time is not yet right for us to see each other." The voice said.

"And when will that time come?" I hissed.

"When you're out of that prison." It answered. I was shocked. For a long time the thought of getting out of here never came to my mind. Maybe I'm going crazy! My desires of getting out of here must have caused me to hallucinate! Oh come on! I'm already miserable; I don't want to be insane!

"Don't worry my princess, you're not crazy, I am a real person." It spoke once again. Wait a minute! It can read my mind?

"If you're real them show yourself!" I insisted.

"I've already told you. The time is not yet right." It said.

"Are you nuts? You said that time will come if I get out from here which means I'll be able to escape the sealed grounds?" I rolled my eyes. This is really stressful.

"Yes." It replied. I was speechless. Is this for real? This is too good to be true!

"Do you want that to happen my princess?" it asked me again.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Your strong desire will get you out of there. Till the next time my princess." After that the voice was gone. Silence filled the place. Suddenly another man spoke.

"It's been a long time Zola." My heart started beating fast. The voice of the man is familiar. My brain as well as my heart can recognize it. It belongs to LOGI!

**Author: Leo is just my imaginary added character. **


End file.
